


Words We Bear

by space_trashlord



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Like so much angst, Lots of Angst, Phasma is perfect and could kill anyone with her bare hands, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_trashlord/pseuds/space_trashlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul mates defined the very existance of every being, the very essence of what it meant to truly live. You are no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words We Bear

**Author's Note:**

> So a buddy of mine suggested a soulmate AU! and I was so desperate to write one that I started working on it almost immediately. 
> 
> I would like to warn you that I am out to break your heart into tiny pieces so that you suffer due to the ideas I had when I was talking with my friend. Don't worry, it'll be okay... Maybe... Not really. Hehehehehe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry this is so short, it's for world building and just adding the necessary information that might not have as easily been explained mid story.

In the midst of all the destruction, pain, disorder, the supposed “experiences” of the galaxy, and the constant repression of his memories of his parents, Kylo sometimes found it hard to remember the best moments. The moments that, regardless of anything, he treasured truly and wholly. The time Chewbacca had been sneezed on by a Bantha, fur covered thickly with mucus, howling at Han while he laughed and pointed. The time his mother had thoroughly trounced four of the best combat specialists in the Resistance just “because I felt like it”, with a wink and a grin in his direction. When his parents explained to him about what a soulmate is, and just how precious that was.

A soulmate, they said, was the single most important thing you would ever get. Names on skins, almost branded in, but there since birth. The names of people who were bound forever to you, and your soul. 

Over wrists and the soft inner skin of forearms would be friends, brothers in arms, platonic soul mates. Han and Leia both had Luke written there, as Luke had their names written on either wrist. Some other names were blurred, meaning that the Force was yet to decide if it would truly happen or not. If it did, they would faze into clarity. If it did not, they would fade away, unknown forever.

Over inside of upper arms, enemies you were bound to end, or be killed by if you were not careful. Leia recalled Jabba being written on her arm, the writing having faded as the Hutt’s life had done the same. 

And over the heart, one single name. The one closest to you, the truest of soul mates. His parents explained their original dislike for one another, constant bickering and overall wish that the other wasn't their soul mate. But ultimately, here they were, happier than ever, bound eternally together.

Kylo couldn't remember his soul mate’s name, and it didn't matter any more. When he gave himself fully unto the Dark Side, he had been lost to all other influence, his soul mate more than likely sensing this as his death.

He had seen the impact of a soul mate’s death on their other half once they’d met. He only wished that he never knew them. For their sake.

“Ren.”

Hux, bound to Kylo by wrist along with Phasma and some other blurred names, sneered at him.

“The Apprentice is here.”

Kylo knew. He sensed their presence long before they had arrived. Their power.

He knew to be wary. He knew to fear them.

“What are they called by?” Kylo rasped from behind the mask.

“She. She is Y/N.”


End file.
